1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to automobile convertible tops and, in particular, to a convertible top having a flush fit removable backlight.
2. Related Art
Convertible automobiles are becoming increasingly popular. Although offering the convenience of a top which can be raised or lowered at will, convertibles experience maintenance problems that are unique.
Convertible tops are usually made of a fabric cover stretched over a collapsible articulated frame. Since the tops are of necessity made of canvas or some other soft material to enable folding for compact storage, repeated folding and exposure to harsh weather cause the tops to wear severely. As a result the tops must be periodically removed and replaced.
A convertible top is formed with a rectangular rear opening and mounts a plastic or glass backlight, or rear window, to cover this opening. A plastic backlight has the advantage of being flexible, thus facilitating top storage. The main disadvantage of a plastic backlight is its susceptibility to scratching and discoloration.
In contrast, a glass backlight is scratch resistant, is more durable and will not discolor. However, it can break and is inflexible. Current convertible tops have their backlights permanently bonded to the top cover. Most backlights are currently permanently bonded into the top, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,945. When the glass backlight is damaged, replacement involves replacing the entire top. If the top cover wears out, the backlight must be replaced along with the entire top.
To avoid replacing the entire top or resewing in the backlight panel, replacement kits have been developed which require the backlight to be cut out of the top and replaced with a unit that includes a new backlight bonded into a canvas covering which must then be sewn or glued onto the old top. Replacement of a backlight by removing the entire backlight panel and sewing in a new panel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,564. This is a time-consuming task requiring removal of the top or an awkward procedure of sewing in the panel while the top remains on the vehicle. Gluing in a replacement panel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,332. This is an unsatisfactory arrangement since the replacement installation looks like a "patch job" and the canvas covering will not match the original top material in color or texture. enable separate replacement of the top fabric and the backlight, removable backlights of many types have been designed and patented:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,989 has a flexible replacement panel with a backlight bonded to a frame. The panel is mounted by upper clamps and lower clips over the belt molding to flex outward to conform to top curvature and engage a weather seal with the top opening periphery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,849 discloses interchangeable (and thus replaceable) glass and plastic backlight panels; the plastic panel is zippered in, while the glass is held mechanically and latched.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,332 replaces a backlight by cutting most of the old panel out and bonding a replacement panel to the remaining border via hot melt glue. Multiple replacements are possible by providing the replacement pane with electric heating wires to melt the glue.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,844 and 5,271,655 et al. both use peripheral zippers to enable backlight replacement. In '844, hot melt adhesive is used as a weather seal, while in '655, interlocking sealing strips are used.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,553,099 and 1,723,466 both show mounting a glass pane in a hard frame comprising two parts that are attached by screws to clamp a glass pane between them; as such, the panes are inherently replaceable.
EP 561323 A1 and DE 3835-292-A both disclose using a plurality of spaced plastic snaps to mount a plastic backlight in a top. This allegedly permits quick and easy replacement.
EP 284-931-A uses peripheral mating and interlocking plastic strips to removably mount a backlight.
EP 294-598-A discloses replacing a plastic backlight by unsewing and resewing the panel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,460,424 and 5,464,265 both provide removable backlights which involve bonding a fastener or mounting channel, or bonding mating fastener strips to both the backlight and the top fabric.
All of these prior art arrangements suffer from one or more of several deficiencies, which have prevented their adoption in the industry:
1. They enable backlight removal from the vehicle exterior, enabling unauthorized vehicle entry. PA1 2. They are unduly complex, and difficult to install and remove. PA1 3. They do not provide a good weather seal and are leak-prone. PA1 4. They are unduly complex and costly. PA1 5. They are aesthetically undesirable since they provide a bulky appearance around the backlight. PA1 a. providing a peripheral frame member for embracing the outer periphery of the backlight and having a locking portion and a lower clamping portion, PA1 b. positioning the frame within the opening inside the top cover, folding the skirt around the frame member, and securing it to the inner lower surface of the frame member, PA1 c. providing a clamping member having a locking portion and a lower clamping portion, PA1 d. interlocking the locking portions to clamp the outer periphery of the backlight between the lower clamping portions of the frame and clamping members, and clamp the top cover skirt between the backlight and the frame member.
There is a need for a simple effective removable backlight mounting for a convertible top which provides a good weather seal, is inexpensive, is easy to remove and install, and is aesthetically desirable by providing a smooth appearance around the backlight.